1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle system, a vehicle, and an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, equipped with the automatic headlight turn-off (AUTO) function are widely used. Such a vehicle automatically turns on or off the headlights when a change in illuminance is detected.
A method for automatically turning on or off the headlights of a vehicle is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-056056 (JP 2008-056056 A). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-056056 (JP 2008-056056 A) discloses a technique for automatically turning on or off the main headlight lamps of a vehicle according to the illuminance around the vehicle. This disclosure describes that the main headlight lamps are turned on when the illuminance around a vehicle is lower than the predetermined value and, at the same time, the vehicle speed is equal to or higher than the threshold and, when the vehicle speed is lower than the threshold, the main headlight lamps are turned off. This disclosure also describes that, even when the vehicle speed is lower than the threshold and, therefore, the headlights should be automatically turned off, the headlights are not automatically turned off when the vehicle is present in a place where it is necessary for the user to always turn on the headlights.